<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Oblivion by PincheGuey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053579">Sweet Oblivion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PincheGuey/pseuds/PincheGuey'>PincheGuey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broody Erik, Charon!Ulysess, Demeter!Ramonda, F/M, Hades!Erik, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, Persephone!T'Challa, Sweet T'Challa, Thanatos!Linda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PincheGuey/pseuds/PincheGuey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord of the Underworld falls in love with the god of Spring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger/Linda (Black Panther movies), Erik Killmonger/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some notes: Helios is the personification of the Sun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Part 1</span>
</p><p>N’Jadaka didn’t normally venture out into the Above. He had no place there. After all, his dominion was the Underworld with the souls of the dead, not the living and certainly not in Olympus. Still, now and then he had the urge to see how things were going. He didn’t have to, seeing as he had a sphere of the world in his obsidian throne room, but it wasn’t the same.</p><p>The king of the Underworld decided he would go out on the day things changed. Before he left, he informed the Furies where he was going. They all seemed confused, especially Megaera who was prone to suspicion. Nevertheless, the three told him, “Be safe, sire," and watched their king’s body disappear and turn into a swirl of darkness.</p><p>As soon as N’Jadaka arrived at the mortal world, he grimaced. He had forgotten how bright it was. His kingdom was dark, but he liked it that way. The sun made his eyes squint. At least he was incapable of sweating and getting a heatstroke. That didn’t make Helios any less annoying, though.</p><p>N’Jadaka looked around himself. He had arrived in a field of African Daisies, meaning his trip was successful. He had always had a soft spot for the African continent, specifically the country of Wakanda. He had decided to arrive on the outskirts of Wakanda, away from civilization where he didn’t have to scowl at humans and their insolence.</p><p>The god was just about to move away from the field of flowers, but a raspy, gentle voice called out to him.</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>At first, the god froze. Had a human seen him? No, that would be impossible. No human could see him unless he wanted to. Then he grew angry. Who had dared to make demands of him? He turned around, hand on the bone hilt of his sword, and faced the person. Before he could unleash death and shadows on the stranger, he did as he was told and stopped.</p><p>A beautiful brown-skinned man dressed in a lavender tunic made his way over. N’Jadaka couldn’t help to notice that the flowers parted by themselves as he rushed over. That was the first sign that the man wasn’t human. The second sign was the soft light emitting from his body—a pure white glow.</p><p>He was the total opposite of N’Jadaka. Where this man wore light colors, N’Jadaka wore black. The man decorated himself with flowers, but N’Jadaka wore skulls and fangs. Where the man had rich, short curls, N’Jadaka had long locks. Where the man emitted a pure aura, N’Jadaka had one of darkness.</p><p>Without realizing it, N’Jadaka lowered the hand on his sword. The beautiful man didn’t even seem to notice he had it there in the first place. He was more concerned with something else. “Please,” he said, big brown eyes imploring him, “The flowers.”</p><p> “What?” N’Jadaka looked down at his sandaled feet. He had crushed several purple daisies under them. “Oh.”</p><p>The beautiful man in lavender crossed his arms. “Well?”</p><p> N’Jadaka was confused. “Well what?”</p><p>“I expect an apology, seeing as I just grew them.”</p><p>Was this strange, lovely man serious? N’Jadaka never apologized. By the look on his face, the beautiful man wasn't joking. “I’m sorry?” The absurdity of the situation made his apology awkward.</p><p>The man’s face softened, and he uncrossed his arms. “You are forgiven.” He offered a gentle smile. “Now, care to tell me your name?”</p><p>“N’Jadaka.”</p><p>A gleam appeared in the man’s eyes. “Oh, so you’re N’Jadaka? God of the Underworld?</p><p>N’Jadaka suddenly felt like a prickly pear, as Charon loved to call him. “What of it? Who are you, anyways?”</p><p> “I suppose it would make sense for such a powerful god such as yourself to not know such a minor one like me.” The man bent down and touched the crushed flowers. They glowed a white light then stood upright, healthy and uncrumpled. “My name is T’Challa, the god of Spring.”</p><p>His name sounded familiar... He remembered a small boy with big doe eyes, hiding in his mother's skirts. “You’re Demeter’s son?”</p><p>T’Challa stood up and smoothened himself out, even though there was no dirt on him. “Yes. Why do you look surprised? Were you expecting some silly little godling who twirled around while throwing flowers?”</p><p> N’Jadaka laughed at that, which surprised him. “A bit.”</p><p>Through T’Challa’s calm demeanor, a hint of mischievousness gleamed in his eyes. “Most people do. So, King N’Jadaka, what are you doing out here in a flower field? I thought you’d be too busy in the Underworld to come to the mortal world.”</p><p>“I decided to be a little adventurous. It’s been awhile.” N’Jadaka confessed.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you did. Otherwise we would not have met, even if you did trample my flowers.” T’Challa flashed him another smile.</p><p>N’Jadaka was entranced by it.</p><p>“T’Challa!” called out the voice of a woman in the far distance. “Where are you my son? I told you not to stray too far!”</p><p>“Oh, that would be my mother.” T’Challa said. “I must go now. Perhaps we shall meet again, if the Fates allow it.” He picked up his tunic, revealing bare feet. “Goodbye!” he said, and ran off, the flowers parting like the sea for him.</p><p> “Yes. We shall meet again.” N’Jadaka said to himself out loud. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2</p><p><br/>“I’m going out.” N’Jadaka announced, rising from his obsidian throne.</p><p><br/>Charon and Thanatos looked at each other.</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka immediately grew defensive. “What?”</p><p><br/>Thanatos sauntered over to him and placed her slender, brown hand on his bare back. “Nothing, sire. It’s just…well, you went out yesterday, didn’t you?”</p><p><br/>Charon’s blue eyes studied him. His pale, weathered face tightened with skepticism. “Yes. It’s very strange.”</p><p><br/>N'Jadaka glared daggers at them. “Are you two saying that I’m not allowed to go out? Have you forgotten who is the king around here?”</p><p><br/>Thanatos’ hand stopped stroking N’Jadaka’ back. She took a step away from the king and offered a smile, though her brown eyes were hard. “Of course not, sire.”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka studied his two allies. Charon was the Underworld’s ruthless ferryman. He was a pale man with a bristly beard, gray hair, and cold blue eyes, who favored hooded robes. He ventured freely around the Underworld until he felt like going back to his boat and transporting the new souls over. He didn’t mind making them wait for ages.<br/>Thanatos, on the other hand, was the spirit of death. N’Jadaka felt a bit closer to her since she worked directly with him most of the time. She was a pretty woman with brown skin, lighter than T’Challa’s he couldn’t help but notice, and thick curls. She liked simple dresses but loved to dress herself up with the jewels that grew in the Underworld. She was more methodical than Charon. They slept together from time to time, when N’Jadaka longed for a sensual touch, which she was happy to provide.</p><p><br/>Until recently.</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka no longer needed her touch. He tried not to push her away as Thanatos draped herself on his muscular back.</p><p><br/>“You haven’t paid much attention to me lately, my king.” she whispered against the skin of his shoulder.<br/>“Oh, brother…” Charon said, rolling his eyes. He left to attend his boat full of souls.</p><p><br/>“I have been busy.” N’Jadaka responded neutrally.</p><p><br/>Thanatos ran a hand up and down his chest and abdomen. “Too busy for me?”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka thought of T’Challa, with his curling eyelashes and pure energy. Instead of responding, he gently pried her off. “As I said before, I have to go. I expect you to watch over things around here.” Then, he disappeared before he could hear the spirit of death say anything else.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say hello?” T’Challa chuckled. He continued to pick berries from a bush and placed them in his basket.</p><p><br/>“I like the view from here just fine.” N’Jadaka said, relishing the sight of T’Challa bent over.</p><p><br/>The god of spring turned and gave his basket to a flower nymph who materialized out of thin air. He turned around and smiled. “Hello, King N’Jadaka.”</p><p><br/>The king of the Underworld licked his lips. “Just N’Jadaka is fine.”</p><p><br/>T'Challa laughed, his laugher sounded like soft bells chiming. “Very well, N’Jadaka. What brings you here? Can’t get enough of the mortal world?”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka’ eyes hungrily took up the sight that was T’Challa. “You could say that.”</p><p><br/>T’Challa stayed blissfully unaware of N’Jadaka’s lust. His attention was taken by the berries in his basket. “Well, I’m glad you’re here. I rarely get visitors." He raised a berry and inspected it. "Most gods are too busy for the mortal world. Well, unless they want to copulate with humans.”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka was shocked to hear such criticism, however mild, from the god of spring. Especially since the god most prone to copulating with humans was the king of the gods, Zeus. “You disapprove?”</p><p><br/>“Well, yes. I’m sure you find me a prude, but humans are delicate creatures.” He opened his palm and a purple heart-shaped flower popped up. “They live and feel just like anybody.” he said as he placed the flower on N’Jadaka’ locs, which stayed on magically. T’Challa laughed. “You look dashing.”</p><p><br/>At that moment, an incredible feeling of want spread all over his core. He wanted to keep laughing with T’Challa, he wanted to be in his calm and playful presence forever. Would T’Challa want to live with him in the Underworld? Would he want N’Jadaka to begin with?</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka’ dark expression tipped T’Challa off. “What troubles you, friend?”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka schooled his face. “Nothing.”</p><p><br/>T’Challa had a look of concern. “Are you sure?”</p><p><br/>“Yes. Just a little distracted.” </p><p><br/>“No, I’m fine.” N’Jadaka offered him one of his famous charming smiles. “Now, why don’t you show me around this mortal world?” </p><p><br/>T’Challa, as expected, nodded. “All right.” He offered his hand. “Come.”</p><p><br/>The sun was setting. Nyx walked in the sky, turning the orange sky black and silver with stars wherever she stepped until night had fallen completely. N'Jadaka and T'Challa stopped in front of a vine-covered rock. With a wave of T’Challa’s hand, the vines parted like curtains, revealing a cave. “Come now, almost there.” </p><p><br/>Water splashed at their feet. At the end of the tunnel, shone the moon. It rippled in dark lake water. Once they arrived at the end, T’Challa took off his shawl and tunic. N’Jadaka’s greedy gaze ate up every single ounce of naked, brown skin. He stared at his ass the most, which was unfortunately wrapped up with a cloth. </p><p><br/>The god of Spring dove in the water gracefully and emerged on the other side of the lake where the dirt and grass was. He climbed out using rocks and turned to look at N’Jadaka. “Look.” He raised his fingers and brushed them against something. Immediately, all the flowers in bloom started to glow all over the cave—in trees, bushes, or even some floating in the water. Fireflies danced around in the air.</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka was mesmerized. “It’s beautiful.” But the flowers didn’t have his attention for long. T’Challa was a better sight. His body was long and graceful, yet muscular. He wasn’t as beefy as the god of the Underworld, though, but it suited T’Challa just fine. His skin glowed with the flowers. N’Jadaka could see all the water droplets slide sensually over his body. He longed to trace them with his tongue.</p><p><br/>“Join me, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa called out.</p><p><br/>He didn’t need to be told twice. N’Jadaka took off his necklace of fangs, his belt of skulls, his wrap of black cotton, and his sandals. Like T’Challa, he wore a cloth to shield his loins. He stepped into the water and waded over. T’Challa dipped himself back in the water and met him halfway.</p><p><br/>“Thank you for showing me this place.” N’Jadaka said once he was close enough. </p><p><br/>T'Challa smiled sweetly, showing off his dimples. “It’s no problem. Like I said, I like the company.”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka wanted to relax, but a small part of him couldn’t allow him to fully loosen up. “Even if the company is the most hated god?”</p><p><br/>T’Challa’s expression and tone went soft. “I don’t hate you. You’re my friend.”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka’s eyes suddenly lit up with a golden fire that matched his want for the other god. </p><p><br/>T’Challa gasped. “Your eyes…”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka grabbed T’Challa’s wrist and pulled it towards his face. He rubbed his face against the palm and kissed it. His eyes met T’Challa’s wide brown ones. “What if I don’t want to be your friend?”</p><p><br/>T’Challa froze up as N’Jadaka dragged him closer to his body. Burly arms wrapped around his lean waist. His chin was taken between N’Jadaka’s fingers and his face brought close until lips brushed against his own. The feel of N’Jadaka’s lips made his skin tingle pleasantly. He kissed back eagerly and clawed at the god’s back. T’Challa pushed forward and lodged his leg between N’Jadaka’s to rub at his bulge. The fires of N’Jadaka’s lust were fanned. He pushed his tongue inside T’Challa’s mouth and grabbed his ass in fistfuls. But it wasn’t enough. He needed to feel his bare skin so he ripped the cloth away just as T’Challa reached inside his to grab his half-hard penis.</p><p><br/>“T’Challa!” the same woman’s voice from the day before shouted somewhere in the distance.</p><p><br/>T’Challa ripped away from the kiss with an obscene suck. “My mother!” he whispered harshly.</p><p><br/>N'Jadaka clicked his teeth together. “Shit.”</p><p><br/>T’Challa used the vines and roots of trees to export him to the other side of the lake. He quickly dressed himself, despite dripping wet. “I have to go.”</p><p><br/>N’Jadaka pushed himself out of the water. “When will I see you again?”</p><p><br/>“Tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow in the afternoon.”</p><p><br/>“T’Challa!” The voice sounded closer.</p><p><br/>“Will you show me the Underworld?”</p><p><br/>“I will. I will show you everything, including the bedroom if you wish.”</p><p><br/>T’Challa’s eyes sparked a purple fire but it quickly dimmed. “I would enjoy that very much. Goodbye.”</p><p><br/>“Goodbye, T’Challa.”</p><p><br/>They shared one last kiss, then the god of Spring bounded away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>         <span class="u">Part 3</span></p><p>King N’Jadaka sighed. He never sighed. He never admired flowers either, but that’s what he was doing as he sat on his throne. The king of the Underworld held the purple  flower T'Challa had placed over his locs between his fingers. He was entranced by the glowing petals and their deep hue. The flower had yet to wither. He suspected that T’Challa had enchanted it to keep it blooming. He released another sigh.</p><p>Thanatos wrinkled her nose next to him. She knew something was off with the king. Since when did he sigh like a love-struck fool and stare at pretty flowers? Was he bewitched?</p><p>The king released another sigh.</p><p>Thanatos finally had enough. “Sire, are you feeling alright?”</p><p>King N’Jadaka’s droopy-eyed look vanished instantly. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat. “Yes, of course. Why do you ask?”</p><p>The spirit of death raised a perfect brow. “You just seem very distracted lately, my king.”</p><p>The king stood up from his throne. “I must leave now.”</p><p>“My lord?” Thanatos blinked rapidly. “Where are you going?”</p><p> “Patience, Thanatos. You will know in due time.” was all the Lord of Death said then vanished.</p><p>Once she was left alone, Thanatos was free to grumble to herself. Or at least, she thought she was alone.</p><p>“What’s got your tizzy in a fizz?” a voice chuckled from behind her.</p><p>Thanatos whirled around, her long curls fanning out for a second. A figure hid in the shadows of the Underworld by one of the many jagged, onyx pillars. “Oh. Charon.”</p><p>Charon walked out of the shadows and into the dim light of the throne room. “King N’Jadaka not paying too much attention to you lately, eh?”</p><p>Thanatos arched a brow. “What do you know about it?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing much. But I can tell by the look of his face he is besotted.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Thanato’s left eye twitched. “What makes you think that?”</p><p>Charon gave her a lazy smirk. “You have eyes, don’t you?”</p><p>Thanatos didn’t want to admit it, but it certainly seemed like something or <em>someone</em> had taken King N’Jadaka’s attention. But who was worthy enough? It must have been someone incredibly impressive.</p><p>***</p><p>When N’Jadaka arrived at the lake, T’Challa’s back was facing him as he sat on a large rock with his feet dipped in the water. As silent as a jaguar, N’Jadaka crept up behind the Spring god. Once he was close enough, he bent his head and placed tiny kisses on his floral-scented neck.</p><p>T’Challa chuckled lightly and stroked the side of his lover’s face. “Hello, darling.”</p><p>N’Jadaka rubbed his face against T’Challa’s neck and wrapped his arms around his lean waist. “Did you miss me?”</p><p>“Of course, I did.”</p><p>“Good. I missed you too.”</p><p>N’Jadaka helped T’Challa up and held his hands. “I have something for you.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>N’Jadaka released one of T’Challa’s hands to open his palm. Crystals materialized and formed into a red, brilliant, flower made from ruby petals and with a jade stem.</p><p>“A pomegranate flower!” T’Challa exclaimed. His eyes were lit up with excitement. He took it in his hands, carefully, and admired it. The pistil was made from a cluster of topaz, he noticed. His bright brown eyes met N’Jadaka’s. “Thank you.”</p><p>N’Jadaka ran a thumb over T’Challa’s high cheekbone. “Anything for you, my love.”</p><p> T’Challa smiled sweetly.</p><p>N’Jadaka wrapped an arm around the god of Spring’s waist. “Shall we?”</p><p>T'Challa placed his head against the other god's shoulder. “Yes.”</p><p>N’Jadaka saw an opportunity and he took it. He scooped T’Challa up in a bridal carry.</p><p>“N’Jadaka!” T’Challa shrieked. His arms wrapped around his lover's neck. </p><p>“You must stay very close to me, or you might end up in the Fields of Punishment.” N’Jadaka said this in mock-seriousness, which T’Challa saw right through.</p><p>“You are such a lech.” T’Challa said yet he tightened his arms around N’Jadaka’s neck.</p><p>N'Jadaka gave him a leery grin. “You’re not wrong. Hold on tight.”</p><p>Shadows enveloped them and they winked out of existence in the moral world but reappeared in N’Jadaka’s throne room. The Underworld king placed T’Challa on his feet, who immediately jolted. N’Jadaka frowned. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>T'Challa smiled sheepishly. “Nothing. It’s just so cold.”</p><p>For a moment, N’Jadaka realized how different their lives were but he willed those thoughts away. “Come, I’ll show you around.”</p><p>The god of death showed the Spring god the best parts of the Underworld. He showed him the gardens which were filled with flowers and plants made out of crystals. He showed him the crystal caves and his cursed objects collections. He showed him Elysium.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful here. Everyone is so happy.” T’Challa sighed. The fields were white and glowing, the sky was blue. Deceased mortals and half-bloods relaxed by a pond, under the shades of white glowing trees, or just talked. Everyone had a smile on their face.</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, T’Challa said, “May I see Cerberus?”</p><p>“Cerberus?” N’Jadaka repeated with a confused look on his face.</p><p>T'Challa clasped his hands together. “Yes! I love animals!”</p><p>N’Jadaka chuckled weakly. “I’m not sure if Cerberus is the best—”</p><p>T’Challa’s eyes went soft around the edges. “Please?”</p><p>All doubt was replaced by the need to please T’Challa. “All right. Just stay close to me.” They held hands and N’Jadaka took the lead. He took them down a spiraling staircase made of dark glass. T’Challa shivered with every step but he tried to suppress it. N’Jadaka didn’t fail to notice.</p><p>“Are you cold?”</p><p> “A little.” T’Challa wrapped his arms around himself. His foot flinched when it landed on another freezing step. They got colder and colder as they descended.</p><p>The nagging sensation returned and made N’Jadaka’s chest constrict. He tried to ignore the feeling and decided to attempt to tease the god of Spring. “Why are you barefoot all the time?”</p><p>“Well, back in the mortal world I like the feel of the grass and dirt. It makes me feel connected to the earth.”</p><p>N’Jadaka’s heart sank. He realized T’Challa was used to sunlight and…well, life. Everything in the Underworld was pretty much dead or cold. He was starting to have second thoughts. He shouldn’t have shown T’Challa the Underworld. He did not belong.</p><p>They arrived at the end of the stairs and stood in front of a cavernous, dark cave. N’Jadaka motioned for T’Challa to stay back. He took a few steps in then let out a shrill whistle. At first nothing happened, but then the floor began to rumble. T’Challa heard loud scuffling and giant nails scraping against the rocky ground.</p><p>A very loud bark rattled T’Challa’s head and before he knew it, a giant Doberman with three heads appeared before them. Cerberus panted happily as they took in their master. They leaned down so N’Jadaka could pet each of their faces. “Good dog.” he murmured. “I want you to meet a friend of mine.”</p><p>T’Challa walked towards them after N’Jadaka waved him over. Three pairs of red eyes zeroed in on him but T’Challa was not afraid. He offered his hand to Cerberus. The middle head sniffed the hand tentatively then nudged it affectionately. Their tail wagged furiously as T’Challa took turns petting their faces.</p><p>“He likes you.” N’Jadaka was amazed. A part of him had doubted T’Challa. He thought as soon as he saw Cerberus, he would run away screaming. He should’ve known better.</p><p>“He’s a sweetheart.” T’Challa said as he scratched behind the left head’s giant ear.</p><p>Despite his earlier musings, N’Jadaka couldn’t help but admire how comfortable T’Challa was in the Underworld. He totally forgot about T’Challa’s slight discomfort from earlier. The god of Spring wasn’t afraid of him or the Underworld. Maybe he did belong with N’Jadaka.</p><p>N'Jadaka's next words find themselves out of his mouth without his permission. “I believe I promised you a tour of my bedroom.”</p><p>T’Challa stopped petting Cerberus and looked at him with a golden, illuminated blush. The ichor, the blood of the gods, underneath T’Challa’s skin was reacting to his innuendo. “O-oh. That you did.”</p><p>“Do you still want to—”</p><p>“Yes!” T’Challa interrupted. The flush on his face turned brighter.</p><p>N'Jadaka grabbed his hand and pulled him very close. “I’ll lead the way, then.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP Chadwick Boseman TT^TT</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello :) New account! Went on a hiatus but now I'm back. Formerly known as pendejx_666</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>